Denied!
by zky-zephyr
Summary: They're finally getting attention from the opposite sex but is that what they really want? A summer story of love that could be if they would only say 'yes'. Shoujoai.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Azumanga Daioh

**A/N:** I'm gonna be nice this time and tell ya what you really want to know:

PAIRINGS: NyamoXYukari, YomiXSakaki, OsakaXTomoXKagura, Chiyo is flying solo this time, meh!

* * *

**Denied!**

An extra hot summer day and the Azu-gang is spending it at Chiyo's summer house. This was their first summer all together after being apart for their first year of college. It was late morning and the girls were enjoying themselves at the beach and looking forward to the summer festival that evening.

Yomi ticked off the orders as she mentally recalled them on her way to the vendor. Juice, juice, tea, juice, coffee, _oomph!_

"Ouch!" Yomi bounced off of whatever she hit and rubbed at the now sore spot at the top of her chest, "What the heck!"

"Hey, little lady, I'm awful sorry." A burly voice smoothly apologized, "Are you alright?"

Yomi adjusted her glasses as she took in the specimen that had just spoken. He was quite tall, well-tanned and wearing swimming trunks with a green Hawaiian pattern. He was grinning at her and his two friends that flanked him were grinning, too. _Hmmm, did he bump into me on purpose? And what's up with the matching swim trunks?_

oooooooo

"Um, you dropped your frisbee…" said a young man with a severe sunburn.

Osaka held her hand out to the young man that had picked up the frisbee, "Thanks" she said with a smile.

"Soooo, what're you guys playing?" the over-baked lobster asked.

Osaka's smile faltered a bit, "Guys? We're not guys."

"Oi! Give her the effin frisbee!" Kagura shouted as she ran up to Osaka. Who did this guy think he was anyway—smiling at Osaka?

"C-can I join?" the sunburnt boy asked Osaka whilst keeping a wary eye on her totally hot albeit angry friend with the enviable tan.

oooooooo

"Oooh—right there baby!" Yukari moaned, "Ahhh—that's the spot!"

"Keep it down Yukari," Nyamo quietly scolded, "you'll wake them up."

"Yeah, right." Yukari mumbled, "A little to the left, please…"

Yukari swung her leg out and gave one nudge each to the two sleeping figures that shared space with her and Nyamo under their large beach umbrella.

"See, babe?" Yukari smirked as she pulled Nyamo on top of her, "Nothing to worry about. Sakaki and Chiyo are down for the count."

oooooooo

"Hi, I'm…" the guy with the burly voice began.

"Excuse me." Yomi said curtly as she quickly walked around them.

Coffee, juice, tea, juice, juice…

oooooooo

S-MACK!

"OW! OW! OW!" The sunburnt boy howled as he spun around to see who had hit him. He was met by two large, brown eyes that were practically eclipsed by a huge cheshire-like grin. "What the heck?" he fearfully whispered.

S-MAACK!

"OW! DAMMIT!" The boy spun around this time only to find himself toe-to-toe with the well-tanned girl.

SMACK! SMACK!

"O-OH MY GOD! QUIT IT!" The boy spun around again. The other girl who had hit him first was bent over double howling with laughter.

"Why're you guys hitting me?" He demanded glaring at the two girls, "You guys suck!"

The boy tossed the frisbee to Osaka and was just turning to walk away when he suddenly found himself being pushed violently forward. He neatly tripped on Kagura's outstretched leg and landed face-first into the sand.

"Was he hitting on Osaka?" Tomo asked Kagura while she kicked sand on the prostrate boy.

oooooooo

"Mmmmmm, Yukari."

Nyamo was just coming up for more air when she noticed that Chiyo and Sakaki were wide awake instead of down for the count. Sakaki had her hands over Chiyo's eyes. The older girl's mouth was moving but there were no words coming out, her eyes wide in shock and her face a fierce shade of red.

Yukari turned her head to see what had caused Nyamo to stop, "Oops." She said by way of apology.

"Um—I think—I think that Chiyo and I should go for a walk." Sakaki finally found her voice as she picked the younger girl up and headed for the boardwalk.

Nyamo and Yukari watched their former students walk away.

"Nyamo," Yukari said with a hint of a tease, "you are soooo naughty."

"What!" Nyamo exclaimed, "You're the one with the insatiable sex-drive!"

"Riiiight!" Yukari snorted, "So what was all that _stuff_ last night? Hmm?"

"Anyways, it's not like I've scarred them." Yukari explained as she started kissing her way up Nyamo's arm.

"I beg to differ, Yukari." Nyamo argued, "They're just kids."

"Ha!" Yukari pushed Nyamo down, "You're so innocent! How cute!"

Nyamo stared into the laughing brown eyes of her girlfriend, "You are _not_ insinuating what I think you are? _Are you?_"

oooooooo

"Excuse me, miss?"

Yomi was on her way back with her purchases when someone touched her elbow. She turned and saw that she had, once again, been stopped by the guy with green swim trunks except this time he was alone.

"Yes?" she answered with a hint of irritation.

"I didn't finish introducing myself earlier…" he began again.

"Yeah." Yomi pulled away, "Yeah, that's because I don't care."

"Hey now," he said putting his hand on Yomi's elbow again, "there is no need to be rude."

"Oh, I know _all_ about rude." Yomi grinned wickedly.

oooooooo

The sunburnt young man stood up, angrily brushing the sand off himself and his almost new green Hawaiian swimming trunks.

"I _hate_ you guys!" he spat.

SMACK!

That was it! He started running away as fast as he could the laughter of the girls pounding his ears. He had enough of their blatant abuse. Oh yes! Now it was time for revenge! Wait 'til he told his brother! Mwhahahaha! An evil grin plastered on his face until he looked over his shoulder. _Oh man! They're chasing after me!_

Kagura and Tomo were hot on his heels with Osaka doing her best to keep up. They chased him across the sand and onto the boardwalk. Kagura had almost caught up to him when she suddenly lost her footing.

"Whoooaa!" Kagura flailed her arms in an attempt to regain her balance.

"Oof!—I gotcha." Tomo had caught Kagura, "Damn! That bastard got away!"

"Oh, man!" Kagura leaned on her friend, "Thanks, Tomo that was close!"

"Heh!" Tomo chided, "You-owe-me-big-time!"

"Are you okay?" Osaka had finally caught up. "It looks like you slipped on this can of juice."

"Juice?"

"Yeah, and look there's more." Osaka was pointing at something on the ground.

Tomo and Kagura looked at the ground. There were more cans on the ground.

"Huh?" Tomo started picking up the other cans, "Juice, juice, tea, coffee…_Yomi!_"

oooooooo

"Sakaki-san?" Chiyo asked as she walked down the boardwalk with her friend.

"Yes, Chiyo?"

"They were kissing?"

Chiyo stopped and looked at her friend when she didn't get an answer to her question right away. Sakaki was a couple of steps behind her staring off into the distance a worried look on her face.

"I think we need to hurry." was all she said before the tall girl started running down the boardwalk.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, I hope you have enjoyed the beginning of this little snippet :P I also hope that y'all don't mind me taking a teensy-weensy step away from the usual pairings. I found it entirely too amusing to make the Bonkuras into a triangle-of-lurv, lol. **Please R&R.**

_8/9/06 Special request_: If anyone can tell me the different heights of the girls that would be great. I kind of need them as references for a story I'm working on. My guesses on heights so far: I think Osaka, Tomo and Kagura are all about the same height at 5' although Tomo or Osaka might be a bit shorter or else Kagura is a bit taller, Sakaki at 5'7" or 5'8", Yomi at 5'3" and Chiyo at 4'6". Um, yeah, I'm from a happy country that doesn't use the metric system, lol. Thanks for the help!


End file.
